bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Callow Flame Owen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11087 |freetext = :For the 7★ unit, see Blazing Dawn Owen |no = 1638 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 284 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 25, 32, 48, 55, 62, 78, 85, 92, 98, 105, 112, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |normal_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 15, 7, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 25, 32, 48, 55, 62, 78, 85, 92, 98, 105, 112, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 25, 8, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 146, 149, 152, 155 |bb2_distribute = 25, 27, 25, 23 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 25, 32, 48, 55, 62, 78, 85, 92, 98, 105, 112, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 2, 5, 4, 3, 2, 5, 4, 3, 2, 18, 13, 8, 7, 5, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 18, 22, 15, 12, 13 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 25, 32, 48, 55, 62, 78, 85, 92, 98, 105, 112, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Mock Unit that replicates the powers of Owen when he was young. Given his boasts that he is "always at his best," it's no surprise that Owen exhibited an incredible amount of strength around the time the Summoners' Hall was founded, or that he was an ideal that young Summoners strove to emulate. This gave rise to debate over whether Owen or Grahdens was stronger, leading Owen to take up a sword to settle the matter. However, those around him desperately strove to placate him, and the two never actually fought. Debate on the topic was subsequently forbidden throughout the Summoners' Hall. |summon = You want to know if I'm stronger than him? I'm not obligated to indulge your curiosity... But it might be fun to find out. |fusion = There is no limit to strength! No matter how many years go by, I will always, in every instant, be at my best! |evolution = |hp_base = 6540 |atk_base = 2920 |def_base = 2480 |rec_base = 2310 |hp_lord = 8520 |atk_lord = 3660 |def_lord = 3110 |rec_lord = 2910 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Dawn Lord's Grandeur |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts critical damage & critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, 200% Crit & fills 8-10 BC |bb = Lordly Blade |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, high probability of Injury, Weak effects, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% ailment chance, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 180% parameter boost, 60% Crit & 75% Crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 4 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 4 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Medblare's Dawn Blaze |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), 6 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 180% parameter boost, 80% Def to Atk & 450% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 54 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 600~1200 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |ubb = Ars Magna Rubedo |ubbdescription = 31 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, massive additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns, inflicts critical damage vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage and critical hit rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1200% DoT multiplier, 30% Crit vulnerability, 60% Crit, 350% parameter boost, 350% Crit damage & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Unbroken Win Streak |esitem = Medblare |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Medblare is equipped, adds huge boost to damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 150000 |esnote = 180% boost |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Obtain from Frontier Hunter with HR 99. |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 60% to 70% |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost from 70% to 80% |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's hugely boosts BB Atk effect |omniskill3_3_note = +50% boost. 500% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% boost. 90% Def to Atk |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 130% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 60% boost |omniskill3_8_sp = 20 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 75% boost |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Owen4 }}